The mass-rearing of insect larvae can be very labor intensive. A lab technician may manually add a number of eggs or insect larvae to a plastic tray and determine the amount of food and water to add into the tray for the insect larvae. The lab technician may hand carry the plastic tray to a storage area to store the plastic tray. Periodically, the lab technician may perform observations on the insect larvae in the plastic tray and add food and water as needed. After the insects are released, the plastic trays can be cleaned and sterilized before being re-used. The cleaning processes can be labor intensive and include a contamination risk in subsequent uses of the tray.